


Anal, Angel

by O Lord Damn This Alien (IneffableAlien)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Song Parody, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/O%20Lord%20Damn%20This%20Alien
Summary: Sung to the tune of"Dammit Janet,"from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	Anal, Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How the Game Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927324) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish). 



> I had a dream last night that we wrote a parody of the entire show, so **SURPRISE, QUEFISH!**
> 
> (I tweaked some of the scanning because I posted the first draft while I was in a Starbucks where I couldn't exactly sing it out loud to hear how it sounded lmao)

**CROWLEY:** Hey, angel?

 **AZIRAPHALE:** Yes, Crowley?

 **CROWLEY:** I’ve got something to say.

 **AZIRAPHALE:** Uh-huh?

 **CROWLEY:** I know that this is … pretty gay,  
But you were the friend I lost  
On the other day.

 **AZIRAPHALE:** _Oh, oh, thank—oh, thank you._

**CROWLEY:** You helped keep me dry from that rainfall

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** We watched stuff on a cross that looked painful

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** It’s been pretty blessed long I’ve been faithful

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** I’ve one thing to say, and that’s  
Anal, angel, I beg you  
Rome was more than a little bit shameful

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** What Plato did with his teacher was sinful

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** Sucking oysters, you gave me an eyeful

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** I’ve one thing to say, and that’s  
Anal, angel, I beg you  
What must I do to just get bent over?  
Can’t you see we’re the perfect ship?  
Six thousand years, and, well, moreover,  
Don’t our Archive stats give you a tip?

 **AZIRAPHALE:** Oh, I guess that I’ve gone a bit slowly

 **CHORUS:** Crowley

 **AZIRAPHALE:** So let’s bebop—

 **CROWLEY:** Like Jagger did Bowie!

 **CHORUS:** Crowley

 **AZIRAPHALE:** Watering you won’t be holy

 **CHORUS:** Crowley

 **AZIRAPHALE:** I’ve one thing to say, and that’s  
Wholly, Crowley, I want you!  
Oh, fiend

 **CROWLEY:** Oh, angel

 **AZIRAPHALE:** You’ll get reamed

 **CROWLEY:** Sounds painful

 **AZIRAPHALE:** You’ll like it

 **CROWLEY:** I just won’t sit

 **CROWLEY and AZIRAPHALE:** Let’s get it on and never quit this shit!

 **CROWLEY:** Have I mentioned my love weighs a truckful?

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** You’re my world and much more than an ass-ful

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** Though it’s too late to make this song tasteful

 **CHORUS:** Angel

 **CROWLEY:** Now I’ve one thing to say, and that’s  
Graceful angel, I love you  
Graceful angel

 **AZIRAPHALE:** Oh, my Crowley

 **CROWLEY:** Graceful angel

 **CROWLEY and AZIRAPHALE:** _I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](http://siliconealien.tumblr.com)


End file.
